Many techniques are known for altering the natural appearance of one's hair. A principle distinction in the most commonly used methods is based on the permanence of the alterations. Permanent or wave techniques suggest a relatively long term imparting of style or shape to the hair generally employing chemical treatment. When using these techniques the shape or style will return to the hair even after numerous washing or wetting of the hair.
The term "setting" refers to a more temporary imparting of style to the hair than permanent or wave techniques such that the hair will return to its original, untreated shape or appearance upon exposure to significant moisture or the application of pressure.
Many methods of hair setting exist. Perhaps the most common consists of winding moist hair about rollers and curlers. The hair is substantially dried while wound on the roller and thereafter removed and brushed or combed to complete the styling.
Alternatively, moist hair may be styled by simply teasing or repeatedly brushing the hair in a specific pattern while concurrently applying heat to the hair.
Still further style or shape can be imparted to hair using a version of the well known curling iron. The curling iron imparts shape to a tress of hair through its contact of a heated mandrel to the hair. The hair is normally held against the mandrel for a specified length of time. As a variation of this technique, the curling iron may also administer steam through apertures in the mandrel while held against the hair.
The curling iron possesses a disadvantage inherent to its irregular and uneven treatment of the hair. In many models the mandrel is unevenly heated in that the portion closest to the heating element oftentimes achieves a temperature greater than that portion of the mandrel remote of the heating element. Still further the individual hair fibers receive differential treatment based on whether they are in direct or indirect contact with the mandrel.
The applicant has determined, through use of all of the aforementioned techniques, that the best hair setting results are obtained when all of the hair to be styled is treated uniformly. Furthermore, the applicant has determined that the best hair setting is achieved after the hair has been substantially dried by any conventional means and thereafter subjected uniformly only to an application of steam or other vaporized liquid, as opposed to the combination of steam and heat or the application of heat alone as offered by conventional curling irons.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing deficiencies in the prior art, applicant's invention is herein presented.